Holding on, Letting go
by SophieSaulie
Summary: A sequel to By the Book. Danny's POV in this last minutes. WARNING: Character death


**Holding on, Letting go**

**Sequel to By the Book. Danny's POV of his last minutes.**

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_

_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_

_Some prayers find an answer_

_Some prayers never know_

_We're holding on and letting go_

_-Holding On, Letting Go by Ross Copperman_

Danny was organizing the files on his desk. He had felt a lightness that he hadn't felt for the last few months. It had been an exhausting few months, months consisting of very little sleep and eating what he could on the run. In a way, he had been glad that Rachel and Grace weren't on the island anymore because he would have been selfishly monopolizing every waking hour trying to clear Steve instead of being with them. Having them in Jersey also kept them safe so he wouldn't have to worry about protecting them. He was feeling guilty enough that he hadn't left with them. He had called and though Rachel wasn't happy he wasn't with them, she had understood why he had to stay. He had promised her that he would make it up to her and Grace once it was all over. Through the months, though, he had called every chance he had, not only to make sure they knew he was thinking of them, but also to help him to get through the tough times. Just the sound of their voices eased any stress or disappointment he was going through.

It had been a dogged pursuit of everything he could find on Wo Fat, making his life miserable by shaking down as many of his operations, threatening as many of his co-conspirators as he could. There were moments that from lack of sleep he would find himself laughing that he was becoming a Steve McGarrett clone. Finally, he had gotten the evidence to clear Steve. He knew that he had made enemies, especially Wo Fat, but that didn't matter to him. He knew the mission, knew that the more time he took, the greater the risk to Steve the longer he was in prison with Hesse.

He had given all he had gathered to Chin so that he could make the arrests. It would not have been legitimized if he had done it. He had been a part of Five-0, had always considered himself a part of it, had proudly represented it even when there was nothing left of it. He had believed in the work they had done and couldn't, wouldn't let all they had accomplished become destroyed just because of one person's greed for power and control. As far as Danny was concerned, they, as a team, had overcome all that. Five-0 had lost credibility so he had as well, but none of that mattered to Danny. He had never done the work for credit or medals. Those had never been what had driven him. Justice in its simplest form was what motivated him. Not the sometimes bordering on vigilante justice that drove Steve at times. Chin had made the right choice and it was his credibility that Danny was banking on.

Suddenly, while Danny was distractedly reading one of the files, a shot rang out and he felt searing pain hit him high between the shoulder blades as he braced himself against the desk from the impact and pain. He then pulled his gun from its holster, excruciating pain following the move, but he breathed through it. More shots came his way as he ducked behind his desk. He leaned back to catch more breaths but every breath brought white hot pain and gasps. He did his best to focus on whoever was coming after him. He suspected someone working for Wo Fat.

Danny heard the approaching footsteps and tried to inch up to get a glance. Every move caused penetrating pain into his back and he couldn't hold back his moans as he struggled to move. He assesssd his situation and options. Considering that the Five-0 offices were apart from HPD, he hadn't expected help to arrive from the gunfire, after all, Sang Min had walked in without being noticed. He had left his cell phone out by the computers, not thinking...and that had been the problem. He hadn't been thinking, the relief of saving Steve had made him let his guard down and he was paying for it now.

"Make no mistake Detective Williams, I will kill you just as I killed the Governor and Ms. Hills. They betrayed me and paid for it. As you will."

Wo Fat's voice. Danny should have known. When it came to eliminating his enemies, Wo Fat's arrogance wouldn't allow him to let someone else do the dirty work for him.

"Well, you give it your best shot," Danny tried to taunt with an authority he knew he didn't possess.

Danny waited for Wo Fat to get closer.

"I know you're injured, Detective. I can wait. You can't," Wo Fat said as he continued to walk towards Danny. "You will not get out of here alive."

Every breath was like taking one with an elephant compressing his chest, but Danny waited, waited for his moment. He had to rely on Wo Fat's impulsiveness, his need for revenge to force him into making a mistake in his favor. In that way, he wasn't that different from Steve only difference was that he would be driven to finish Danny off, he wouldn't leave until he was dead. Empty threats weren't in Wo Fat's vocabulary neither were loose ends nor compassion. Steve, on the other hand, possessed compassion and despite his need for vengeance, he would never let that drive him to become a cold blooded killer. Despite being a well-trained, well-oiled machine of a soldier, that kind of cruelty wasn't in him and that strength of will was what Danny respected most about him.

Danny waited and listened, the pain was intensifying and his strength ebbing. It would have to be now or never. He took in as deep a breath as he could, dashed up from his desk and began shooting. Wo Fat had been caught off guard and had been hit several times. He then fell to the floor. Danny groaned as he walked over and leaned against the doorway of his office, shattered glass all around him. He found Wo Fat's body and determined by his glazed stare that he was dead.

"Take that, you bastard. You won't hurt anyone again," Danny said as he felt dizziness hit him.

He staggered unsteadily first to get his cell which he grabbed then to Steve's office. He dropped into Steve's chair, feeling like dead weight. He knew by how his body felt that he wouldn't be able to draw on any more strength to move again. He smiled about the mess he was making by bleeding to death in it. Breathing was getting difficult and he was getting weaker. He reached for his cell phone and found the number he wanted. He presssed the direct line to Chin.

"Danny?" Chin answered.

"Chin, Wo Fat is dead...in Five-0..." Danny groaned, clenched in pain, paused as if making a decision then said "Get Steve out..."

"Danny? What's wrong?" Chin asked, concern rising, hearing the pain in Danny's voice.

"Nothing. Just get...Steve out of prison, all right?" Danny breathed.

Danny then hung up.

Chin knew something was wrong. He dialed 911 then headed to Five-0 himself.

Danny dropped his cell as he felt the swift drain of energy. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but had one last act to perform. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He began to write, stopping occasionally to take in difficult breaths and to control his weakening grip on the pen. Finally finished, he dropped the pen, folded the note, placed it into an envelope, sealed it, and addressed it.

Mission accomplished, Danny thought to himself as he sat back in Steve's chair. The pain was ebbing, but his breaths were coming in rapid pants. He let his thoughts drift and thought he saw Rachel and Grace smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Rachel...Monkey..." Danny breathed raggedly.

"Danno!"

Danny gasped a last breath, "Danno...loves...y..."

**FIN**


End file.
